Earth-7623
Earth-7623 is a universe where the age of superheroes started with the creation of Captain America during World War II, and then, lately, led to the emergence of new individuals, such as Batman, Iron Man, Superman among others in this particular order. When Ares, Wonder Woman's nefarious brother, attempted to destroy Earth with the army of Darkseid, the Chitauri, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury assembled Earth's heroes so they could defeat the enemy, effectively forming the Justice League. Notable Inhabitants Batman_(Earth-7568).jpg|'Batman' is a brutal and heroic vigilante that acts through all New York. Inspired by the death of his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne, the young Bruce Wayne was raised by his butler, Alfred Pennyworth and then traveled the world seeking knowledge over all mental and martial arts to become the peak human. Returning to his city he donned the Batman cowl and started to fight crime by himself. Iron_Man_(Earth-6152).jpg|'Iron Man' is a armored vigilante with a ublic identity. Heir to the Stark fortune, Tony Stark was nearly killed during a weapons presentation in Afghanistan, only being saved through the built of the Arc Reactor around his chest by scientist Ho Yinsen. Escaping from his captors at the cost of Yinsen's life with a advanced armor both build together, Tony returned to Beverly Hills and decided to act as Iron Man. CapSteve.jpg|'Captain America' is the world's first superhero. once the frail Steve Rogers, he was chosen by Professor Abraham Erskine to become the second super soldier in existence. The augmentation was a success, though Erskine would be then killed by Nazi spy Iron Cross. Leading the campaign of the Allies against the Axis and HYDRA as Captain America, Rogers was though to be killed in a decisive battle against Johann Schmidt Red Skull in the Artic, only to be found encased in ice 70 years later and freed by S.H.I.E.L.D.. WWPose.png|'Wonder Woman' is a Olympian princess and daughter of the King of Olympus himself, Zeus. Athena had always been one of the strongest of the royal family, but she was eventually betrayed by her brother Ares and banished to Earth in the God of War's plot to take over Olympus. With the help of Chris Trevor, she managed to return to Olympus and stop her brother from destroying Earth, becoming a legend. FlashZoom.png|'Flash' is the world's fastest man and a gifted genius. Formerly a average forensic officer at the Chicago Police Department, Barry Allen was struck by lightning during the Big Bang Incident, becoming a superhuman speedster. With the help of S.T.A.R. Labs CEO Harrison Wells, Cisco Ramon and Caitlyn Snow, Barry learned to control his powers, and slowly started to uncover his past, discovering that Wells had also gained powers in the Incident and was the one who killed his mother in the past. GreenLantern1.png|'Green Lantern/Hal Jordan' is the protector of Sector 2814 and one of the two humans serving in the Green Lantern Corps. Hal was a expert pilot at Rhode Island's Ferris Aircraft until he found the dying Green Lantern Abin Sur, who granted Jordan his Power Ring after feeling the inner willpower within the pilot. Unwillingly accepting his position, Hal started serving with Sinestro, until he became a rogue Lantern and founded the Sinestro Corps in a effort to harness the energy of Fear and destroy the Guardians of the Universe. Hulk_(Earth-1320).jpg|'Hulk' is an unstoppable force of destruction moved by rage. The brillant scientist Robert Bruce Banner was experimented as a child by his father, Doctor David Banner, with nanomachines, who in his madness killed his wife and got arrested by the US Army, for whom he was conducting a research. Suffering a accident in Culver University, the Gamma Radiation reacted with the nanomachines in Banner's body, transforming him into the Hulk whenever he gets angry. Coping with his power, Hulk met with his father, who became a Gamma monster himself, and also finds himself in the run from the military under Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. VisionPose.jpg|'Vision' is an artificial intelligence created by Ultron from the power of the Mind Stone, which is encased in his forehead. Developed by Ultron to be his sucessor and superior life-form, Vision quickly rebelled against his creator after being persuaded by Flash into joining the Justice League, which he did. With Vision's aid the League was able to destroy Ultron and save Sokovia, gaining the android as the newest member of the team and a very powerful asset, rivaling Wonder Woman and Hulk. SPider-Man_(1056).jpg|'Spider-Man' RobinDrake.png|'Robin' Starfire=.png|'Starfire' Raven-(Earth-2467).jpg|'Raven' CyborgStone.png|'Cyborg' Doc_Fate_(Earth-1320).PNG|'Doctor Strange' is a magical vigilante that operates on Earth and through all of the Multiverse. Formerly a renewed surgeon, Doctor Stephen Strange suffered a terrible car accident which took the movement of his hands. Seeking to heal them, Strange travaled to the hidden city of Kamar Taj, where he was trained by the Ancient One in the magical arts. Becoming a sorcerer, Strange adopted the name of Doctor Fate, having to save Earth from the sorcerer Quan Chi and his Brotherhood of Shadow, who attempted to bring the extradimensional Shuma-Gorath to our reality. CPTM.jpg|'Captain Marvel' War_Machine_(Earth-1320).jpg|'War Machine' Shazamm.png|'Shazam' AntManLang.png|'Ant-Man' Waso.png|'Wasp' GLJOHN.png|'Green Lantern/John Stewart' Widow.png|'Black Widow' GARROW.png|'Green Arrow' BPANTHER.png|'Black Panther' Red-Hood.png|'Red Hood' Falcon-.png|'Falcon' Fantastic.png|'Ms. Fantastic' Star-Lord.PNG|'Star-Lord' Gamora0.PNG|'Gamora' Lobo-.jpg|'Lobo' Groooot.PNG|'Groot' OrionSeid.PNG|'Orion' S.H.I.E.L.D. Nikfury.png|'Nick Fury' MirandaLawson.png||'Maria Hill' Agent13.png|'Sharon Carter' PhilCoulson.png|'Phil Coulson' Villains Joe_Ker.png|'Joker' Killian.png|'Mandarin' RS.png|'Red Skull' BZEMO.png|'Baron Zemo' Aresss.png|'Ares' Ultron_(Earth-6113).png|'Ultron' DK.png|'Darkseid' Hades.png|'Hades' RF.jpg|'Reverse Flash' Sinestro.png|'Sinestro' AbominationBlonsly.png|'Abomination' AbsorbingMan.png|'Absorbing Man' Shuma-Gorath.jpg|'Shuma-Gorath' Organizations Locations *Milky Way *Krypton **House of El Citadel **Nine Realms ***Alfheim ***Asgard ****Asgardian Dungeons ****Bifrost Bridge ****Hall of Asgard ****Heimdall's Observatory ****Odin's Vault ***Earth ****Brazil *****Rio de Janeiro *****São Paulo ****China *****Hong Kong ****England *****London ****Nairobi ****United States of America *****Chicago *****Los Angeles *****New York City *****Puente Antigo *****Smallville *****Washington, D.C. ****Germany *****Augsburg *****Berlin *****Stuttgart ****Sokovia *****Novi Grad ****South Korea *****Seoul ****Themyscira ****Wakanda ***Jotunheim ***Muspelheim ***Nidavellir ***Niflheim ***Vanaheim **Oa ***Central Power Battery ***Citadel ***Crypts of the Green Lantern Corps ***Sciencell **Phantom Zone **Sakaar